


French Is Weird

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur doesn't like the language. But he does happen to like the man, shh.Oneshot/drabble





	French Is Weird

"Urgh," Arthur said one day as he was talking with Francis. They had this conversation before. "Your language is too weird, frog."

Francis, because he was never one not to be dramatic at every chance he could be, ended up pouting. "No it's not!" He placed a hand on top of his heart in mock hurt. "This is bullying. I'm calling the police." 

Arthur rolled his eyes and hid his smile. Francis didn't stop. 

"Beep-boop-beep-boop--yes, I'm under attack by an ignorant scone," said Francis. 

"...snail breath." Arthur muttered. 

"WHAT THE FUCK SNAIL BREATH!"

But don't worry, after that both of them were laughing. 


End file.
